


Get Up

by Basedgarbage



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basedgarbage/pseuds/Basedgarbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruki has trouble waking Aoi up in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually supposed to be fluff idk what happened.

The light of morning is soft and dull through the white curtains above the bed, and even softer still is the touch of Takanori’s lips to Yuu’s cheek, then forehead, eyelashes, then, finally, his lips. “It’s time to wake up” He kisses the blanket tangled man again. And he watches, with a delicate smile, as Yuu’s face contorts into a grimace and a complaint (that sounds something like “Fuck”) gurgles out of his mouth. Takanori runs his fingers through black tresses, not neglecting to leave kisses there too. Not long ago the raven had dawned long waves of hair that fell around his face like a silk cascade, softening that characteristic jawline of his. Now that the raven dawned a shorter cut, that jawline showed stronger, contrasting his otherwise delicate features. No matter what style change his lover goes through, however, Takanori still worships every inch of the man. And he presses another kiss to the elder’s head as if to affirm that, his thumb tracing that prominent jaw bone “Babe come on” an all but whisper. 

A gust of wind flitters through the window. Branches caresses the side of the apartment. The curtains dance.

Yuu flops ungracefully on his side. “Don’t wanna” he pulls his knees up to his chest and closes his eyes even more tightly then before. Takanori muffles laughter in dark hair, his fingertips tracing the outline of an ear, the side of a jawline, the curve of a shoulder, until they dip just beneath the blankets and take their rest there, cold fingers soft as a caress on the skin of Yuu’s bare arms. 

The older man is endlessly frustrating, but equal parts endearing. 

“What am I going to tell the manger hm?” 

“Tell him I died.” 

“Yuu!”

Said man grumbles. He pulls a pillow over his head, and his body away from Takanori as he flips onto his stomach, a high whine (that sounds something like “Leave me alone”) muffles into the sheets. 

Takanori sits back on his knees, shaking his head at his lover. Pre-coffee Yuu is always fun to deal with. His lover is a multidimensional man, and that isn’t at all a new discovery for Takanori, but the juxtaposition between the charismatic vixen who had seduced Takanori into their first date with fluttery glances and sweet words all those years ago; and the grumpy, sleep deprived mess beneath him now is almost enough to make the laughter brimming in his gut bubble out of his mouth. 

Staring down at the tangle of blankets, hair, and annoyance beneath him Takanori sighs theatrically and folds his arms, his lips trying to decide between a pout and a grin. “What am I going to do with you?”

Koron yawns and stretches on the floor. The house plants tremble in the breeze. Takanori’s smile turns devious. 

“What will it take for me to get you out of bed?” Takanori ghosts the tips of his fingers over Yuu’s bare back, tracing the curve of the man’s spine all the way down to where it dips, pushing the blankets away as he goes. He bends and places a kiss to that dip in Yuu’s spine, feeling the man beneath him squirm. “Hm?” Another kiss, in the center of his back, then between his shoulder blades, then, finally, the nape of his neck. “Move this” Takanori whispers as he tosses Yuu’s pillow-shield aside, too distracted by his lover beneath him to care where it lands. He puts his lips to the side of Yuu’s neck and sucks the milky skin between his lips, his tongue gilding over his lover’s pulse where he presses an array of open mouthed kisses, purple hickeys blooming like flowers beneath his lips. Yuu’s groaning again – something between annoyed and turned on.

Takanori drinks in the sound. The wind chimes sing outside the window. The birds hum along to it. 

"You're a frustrating man" 

"You love me though" 

Takanori presses a grin against Yuu’s ear “I do” He takes Yuu’s earlobe between his teeth, nibbling there briefly before he’s moving his lips lower, resuming sucking on Yuu’s neck. “I do” and Yuu tilts his head to the side in a silent bid of encouragement, his breath beginning to come out in puffs. 

Takanori knows Yuu would be content to stay there the whole day (he's proven it many times, they’ve spent countless mornings just like that), just the two of them tangled in sheets and enveloped in each other’s gentle touches: hands and lips wandering over exposed skin, deepening the shades of red and purple on their bodies from the previous night’s activities. And Takanori almost wants it too - almost wants to ignore their obligations - almost wants to skip the recording session - almost wants to spend the day working Yuu out of (or further into) his grumpy mood with calculated teasing that ends all too soon with sweet release. So much so, that a shiver runs through his body despite himself, his wandering imagination taking effect on his body. He knows he wouldn’t need very much convincing to stay, but he’d be damned if he didn’t at least attempt to be responsible. 

And so he pulls away. And without missing a beat Yuu shoots him a bloodshot, sleep encrusted glare (Takanori sees stardust, glittering light, beauty - but he isn’t afraid to admit that most others would think otherwise) (He also isn’t afraid to admit that most others are idiots.) 

“Keep going what the fuck.”

Takanori chuckles. He caresses Yuu’s cheek with the back of his hand and he watches, with the softest touch of a smile on his lips, as his lovers eyelashes flutter shut at the gesture; as he nuzzles into it subconsciously. Yuus always like that: seeking affection and deeper touches. Sometimes with gentle nudges and movements, other times with childish curses and demands. “So rowdy in the morning” but it's on the endless list of reasons why Takanori is so hopelessly enamored with the man. 

"Shut up"

Dull light dances across Yuu’s body. His fingers flex. Takanori’s phone vibrates on the nightstand. 

_The manager._

Neither men even look at the phone, silence hanging heavy between them with the weight of the lecture they’re _sure_ to receive. Takanori can’t even think of an excuse for their lateness this time. Yesterday it was the traffic, the day before it was that their alarm didn’t go off, the day before _that_ it was that Koron had thrown up on the carpet (a fuckton as Yuu put it) and it had taken them _all_ morning to clean it up. Takanori is running out of ideas. 

"At least you’re finally up." 

"Well, some parts of me are." 

"Shut up Yuu"

“Why? It’s your fault.” 

Yuu rubs at his eyes. His lips twist into a smirk. The phone lies forgotten. 

“You know Taka” Yuu snakes his arms around his lover’s waist and lays his cheek to rest against his bare thigh. Takanori shivers a little when he feels Yuu’s fingers dance along the hem of his boxers with one hand and with the other allowing his fingers to slip just beneath his t-shirt, ghosting over what he’s sure are red welts, raised and inflamed from the harsh treatment of Yuu’s nails the previous night. Yuu is always claws and teeth and passion. “I’m starting to think this is a little game you like to play.” Takanori doesn’t even try to swallow his pleasured sighs when he feels Yuu kiss his thigh. Or when he feels his tongue dart out briefly – so briefly he doubts, for a moment, that he even felt it at all. So briefly that he wants to ask for more. “You keep me up all night…” But he doesn’t have to ask because Yuu is _giving._ He’s trailing wet kisses all along Takanori’s thighs, killing the sense of responsibility inside him that was only _barely_ there in the first place. “Just to wake me up early in the morning. Kissing me…touching me…how much do you think I can take?” Yuu trails. Takanori is always soft touches and teasing and slow torture.

Rain begins to sound outside the windows. The air around them softens. The smell of rain fills their lungs.

“I want you to touch me Taka”

Takanori swears he feels his heart stop. His breath gets caught somewhere in his throat, and he’s scrambling to find a word powerful enough to describe Yuu: _sexy,_ – no – _Beautiful_ , – no– _ethereal_ – no –

“Taka what if I say please?” Those dark eyes flutter up to meet his, doe like and full of need and Takanori is practically battling back thoughts of last night. When those dark eye’s locked with his like an embrace and Yuu commanded him _watch me_ just before his kiss-bruised lips – red and aching and _beautiful_ \- formed a perfect O, his face flushing red with the force of his orgasm. That dark hair he could spend hours admiring, combing through and kissing, splayed out stark against their white bed sheets as a shuddering sob racked through his body. The previous night he had stared deep into those eyes, watched them glaze over with lust and somewhere In the middle of Yuu’s own orgasm the sight of his lover deep in the throes of pleasure and moaning his name had pushed him over the proverbial edge. 

He feels like a willing prisoner to those eyes. And as much as Takanori tries to tell his lover ‘We don’t have time’, as badly as he wants to be responsible, he wants to touch Yuu even more. He wants to give his lover what he’s being so kind as to ask for and he wants to see Yuu’s face contort with the pleasure of orgasm again – the way that brow of his furrows, and his head tilts back, and his body arches – and he wants to love him into the afternoon. And into the night. And into the next morning. 

The older man is endlessly frustrating and knows exactly the kind of effect he has on Takanori. 

“We’ll make it fast.” Yuu promises and he’s leaning up Takanori’s body, reaching up to press his lips against his. And Takanori meets him, his lips moving in harmony with the soft and warms ones of his lover. A kiss tender and passionate, a prelude to what’s to come and Takanori finds himself melting into it – into Yuu. And he knows, somewhere in the back of his mind that isn’t preoccupied with the feeling of Yuu touching him that this was never a battle that could be won. Or even a battle he was fully willing to fight in the first place. He just wants to explore his lover’s body, to seek out all those spots he knows how to touch just right and when and for how long to make Yuu call out and squirm in his hand. He wants to make Yuu feel good. To love on him the way he deserves. 

The manager can wait.

When Takanori feels Yuu’s tongue swipe against his bottom lip he knows he’s done for. He opens his mouth for the older man and relishes in the feeling of his tongue meeting his, and even more so in the moan Yuu allows himself to have at the meeting of their tongues. He’s by far the more vocal of the two. Takanori decides he loves that about him too, all the memories of countless nights where Yuu’s let his name pour from his mouth over and over again washing over him. Groans, growls, moans and other feral sounds worked out of him by the grind of their hips; connected and harmonious – in perfect rhythm. 

Like push and pull. Like waxing and waning. Like yin and yang.

Their kiss breaks and the both of them are left gasping for air and Takanori is gasping even more when Yuu drags his t-shirt over his head, discards it, and then lets his palms run over his chest, mapping out every curve as if it’s Yuu’s turn to admire _him_ – like Takanori still doesn’t have endless expanses of porcelain skin to fawn over and shower with kisses and love bites. He isn’t complaining, however. Especially not when Yuu’s head dips and he takes a pert nipple between his teeth, rolling his tongue over it while his other hand works at his other nipple. Takanori lets his hand slip into Yuu’s hair, his head tilting back at the sensation and Yuu takes this as an invitation to work his way up Takanori’s neck, which he does with fervor. When he bites into the juncture of Takanori’s neck harshly, the pained pleasure sends shivers down the younger man’s spine and he bites his lip to ground himself. Like he needs a distraction from Yuu to keep himself sane. 

And Takanori is sure it’ll leave a mark. Bright and red and just big enough to give away any lie they were planning on giving the manager ( _fuck him_ Yuu would say if he told the man his complaints) (Not that Takanori was complaining exactly.) 

Yuu is and always was like that. He doesn’t care for consequences, and he rarely thinks ahead of his passion – at least not when he’s in a state like this one. When he’s controlled by lust and desire. He becomes someone else in this state – someone who can’t bear to keep his hands of his lover – someone who wants to grab and hold and kiss and _bite_. 

But Takanori understands the sentiment – the frenzied desire that takes hold and doesn’t let go until your body’s arching off the bed – and to prove it he latches his lips to Yuu’s like he’s oxygen and he takes in all he can hold, his hands caressing the man’s waist, holding hips that are covered in bruises – decorated by them rather than marred by them – those purple marks standing stark against alabaster skin, bearing reminders of the night they woke up from: a night of slick bodies grinding against one another – of dark hair wound around Takanori’s fist, pulled taught in his hands, a world away from the tenderness he’s bestowed upon his lover this morning, but just the kind of treatment he knows Yuu craves every once in a while. 

Takanori reckons, as he’s pushed by his shoulders and guided to lay on the mattress, that his hips are the ones that will end up being bruised and clawed at this morning. And he drags Yuu on top of him, meeting his lips, yet again, with his own, unhurried and slow this time – like they had endless amounts of time. He wraps his legs around Yuu’s hips, pressing into him, and for the first time realizes exactly how hard Yuu is and he smirks into the kiss. Delighted in the idea that Yuu is hard for him. 

When their kiss breaks, Takanori reaches up to cup Yuu’s cheeks, but doesn’t make any move – not to push him back or pull him closer. Just to simply hold him there, warm cheeks cradled in his hands. He wants to drink in the sight of his lover – face flushed, lips swollen, eyes hungry and wild – “You’re beautiful.” And he knows those words can’t contain all that Yuu is to him but they’re all he has. 

Yuu laughs. “I’m glad you noticed.” And within a second he’s peeling Takanori’s boxers from his skin, the younger man mutters “here” and lifts his hips for him, making his task easier. When Takanori is finally freed from his boxers, Yuu hastily reaches down allowing his hand to wrap around his hard length, already throbbing in his hand even though they’ve hardly even done anything. Yuu delights Takanori in a few strokes of his aching length, allowing some relief to the younger man and Taknori thanks him with a pleasured sigh and an arching back. 

But all too soon the hand his gone, not that Takanori isn’t complaining. Because with with a husky, lust hardened voice Yuu is whispering “Get the lube for me babe” And Takanori is reaching onto the side table to grab it, eager for what’s to come. 

Hurriedly, Yuu uncaps the small tube, pouring a bit in his hand to coat two fingers before he’s setting the tube beside him. Yuu places two lubed fingers at Takanori’s entrance, and if their roles had been reversed Takanori would have taken this time to tease. He would have swirled his fingers around Yuu’s hole until his hips pushed back against him, until he _begged_ for Takanori. But, luckily for him, Yuu is not a patient man and teasing is not quite his game. 

Yuu pushes those two fingers into Takanori at once, and with a keening cry Takanori laces his fingers into the sheets, his bottom lip locked tightly between his teeth. It burns a little but it’s good. And it gets even better when Yuu begins to scissor his fingers, stretching him in preparation for better things. Takanori knows it’s nothing compared to what’s to come. And he doesn’t have to wait long for it either, because soon enough Yuu is pulling his fingers out of Takanori and he instead busies himself with tugging at his own boxers. Takanori sits up on his elbows to watch and finds himself entranced, yet again, at his lover’s beauty. From the length of his neck, to his jutting collarbone, to dark nipples begging to be licked and bitten and played with to even further still, to the dip of his navel and now, to the exposed length of Yuu’s arousal which stands tall, flushed red and dripping with pre-cum that tempts Takanori. He wants so badly to press his tongue to the head of his lovers cock and lap up those pearly beads of pre-cum blooming from his lover’s tip (another time, Takanori promises himself.)

Uncapping the lube again, Yuu pours a generous amount in his hand. His eyes lock with Takanori’s as he reaches down for his length “hnn” he moans as he strokes himself, coating himself with the substance and Takanori is transfixed on the sight of Yuu squeezing himself at the base, his eyes blinking in slow flutters before he strokes over himself again. It’s only a brief moment, but it’s one that Takanori appreciates. 

Yuu steadies himself with one hand braced against Takanori’s thin hips, the other still wrapped around the base of his cock as he rubs himself against his lover’s entrance, and he knows that Yuu can see his breath catch in his throat. 

Yuu’s eyes lock with his. His tongue runs over his bottom lip. He asks “You ready?” 

Takanori simply nods in response. 

“ _O-oh_ ” The younger man moans despite himself when Yuu begins to push into him, slow and steady and so good his eyes roll into the back of his head. And he knows it must be good for Yuu too, to feel that tight heat wrap around him when he’s so hard and aching for release. He can tell it’s good because Yuu is already moaning his name. He’s leaning over Takanori and twining his fingers into his hair, and moaning so deliciously against Takanori’s open mouth, and so he knows that he must feel good wrapped around Yuu. 

At first, Yuu’s thrusts are shallow and unhurried. He promised to be fast, but Yuu obviously wants to enjoy the experience and so does Takanori. Time is not on their minds – they’re just far too busy in each other to pay attention. And so, shallow and slow, Yuu rocks his hips against Takanori’s, their mouths moving against each other, gasps and moans muffled against the softness of their lips as Takanori’s fingers drift along the side of Yuu’s cheekbone, down and down until his hand is pressed against the nape of his lover’s neck. If it’s possible, he attempts to pull Yuu even closer to him, melding their bodies against each other until there’s no space left – nothing but the feeling of skin and the occasional nip of Yuu’s teeth against his bottom lip. 

And although Takanori knows Yuu tries, the older man just can’t keep the slow pace. And all too soon (or perhaps not soon enough) he’s snapping his hips against the younger man’s, and Takanori is taking in all of Yuu, his whole cock burying into him as deep as it can go before Yuu pulls out, only to repeat the action and he’s moaning loud, his finger’s pressed with bruising force into Yuu’s neck and back as he watches the older man labor over him, his brow furrowing with the pleasure and exertion every thrust brings. 

“Aaah, _Taka_ ” and he figures his tight heat feels even better when he lifts his legs to wrap around Yuu’s hips, allowing Yuu to slide even deeper into him, and Takanori is a mess of gasps and shudders himself because with the changed angle, with every thrust Yuu is pressing right _there_ \- directly into his prostate and the pleasure is nearing on blinding. 

He knows he won’t last long.

And he knows Yuu won’t either. 

With his head thrown back into the pillows beneath him, Takanori can feel Yuu trail wet kisses along his collarbone, up to his throat. “Taka, Taka, Taka, Taka Baby, _oh god,_ Taka” And moaning against his throat, his voice – low and seductive – making his cock ache. “Aaahnnn you feel so _good_ baby” Yuu, as if he can read Takanori’s mind (and sometimes Takanori thinks he can), reaches between their sweat slicked bodies and shows Takanori’s length the attention it deserves – and he certainly deserves it what with how badly he was just _aching_ to be touched, to feel the relief of release pour through his body. Yuu was working hard to give him what he needed, his hand pumping him in quick succession with the grinding strokes of his hips against his – hard and deep and absolutely delicious. 

And it doesn’t take long. It doesn’t take long at all before Yuu’s hips rock just right into Takanori, his thumb gliding over the head of his cock just the way that drives Takanori wild. And Takanori is crying out, his entire body shaking as his cum shoots between their bodies, Yuu milking him dry, his teeth pressed into Takanori’s bottom lip so hard he draws blood. And Takanori imagines it’s the combination of the sight of him flushed faced and moaning and the feeling of his walls clamped tight around him in the middle of his own orgasm that leaves Yuu following shortly after him, filling Takanori with his cum. 

Trembling, chest heaving, Yuu collapses onto his lover and buries his face into the side of Takanori’s neck, whispering incoherent praises into his collarbone, his voice shaky and unstable. Takanori wraps his arms around Yuu, holds him close, and presses a trembling kiss into his hair. He loves Yuu like this too. Calm and quiet and satiated. Perfectly at peace. He would be content to spend the whole day like this, Takanori muses with a delicate smile. 

The rain starts to pick up. Thunder drums on outside. “Maybe we should get ready to go.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing Aoi as a top I feel like i've sinned lmao


End file.
